Dance Me Into The Night
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: "Fine. I will dance your crappy little Vampire ballet." Jim got up in a fluid movement and stalked out of the room while Pike watched him with some amusement.  Ballet AU fic


Title: Dance Me Into The Night  
Author: **miss_m_cricket**  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot.  
Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
Notes: **Vampire Ballet AU!**  
Rating: NC-17  
For: Originally for **snowdarkred** who posted the video on **kirk_mccoy** and asked for someone to write fic. This was a LONG LONG TIME AGO. I am sorry for being so slack.

To find the video: Go to youtube and search Vampire ballet, it's the one titled Vampire Ballet.

Summary: "Fine. I will dance your crappy little Vampire ballet." Jim got up in a fluid movement and stalked out of the room while Pike watched him with some amusement. Really you just needed the right angle with Jim. The boy always came around with the proper incentive before him.

**Dance Me Into The Night**

"Vampires? You've got to be kidding me..." Jim Kirk groaned, throwing himself dramatically into the seat before Pike's desk. "Everyone is Vampire mad. I thought we were above that commercial fad crap."

All he got was a look over the top of a pair of glasses and Pike leaning back in his seat.

"I mean, seriously," Jim continued, putting his feet up on the desk, ignoring the look from his Director, "Vampires? Ever since that Twilight book, Vampires are 'Majorly In'. I don't do 'Majorly In' you know that Pike!"

"Are you turning down the role then Jim?" Pike asked calmly, giving the other man's shoes another glower, "I never thought I would see the day that Jim Kirk would run from a chance to be the star."

"I am NOT running!" Jim protested hotly, feet coming down from the desk as he sat up straight, blue eyes blazing, "I'm protesting! I'm protesting being made to dance a role that caters only to the teenybopper market. I want to dance a role with meaning, I want to dance something that will make people feel something, I want..."

"You want, you want..." Christopher Pike taunted, "Last time I checked I was the Director of the Enterprise Ballet Company, Jim. You may be talented but I can easily find someone else to fit the part."

"You do that." Jim grumbled, slouching down in the seat, scowling.

Pike considered the young man glowering rebelliously across his desk and shrugged with a sigh.

"As you like. You know, your father wouldn't have shrunk away from dancing this piece, he would have seen it as a challenge. Should have known that you wouldn't be able to do as well."

"I could do it better!"

"Oh yeah? I dare you to prove it."

Silence reigned in the office for a few minutes.

"Fine. I will dance your crappy little Vampire ballet." Jim got up in a fluid movement and stalked out of the room while Pike watched him with some amusement. Really you just needed the right angle with Jim. The boy always came around with the proper incentive before him.

A challenge.

* * *

Jim quickly realised that this wasn't a 'crappy little Vampire' ballet when he turned up on Monday morning ready to begin rehearsals.

Pike had gotten dancers from all around the world, dancers specially chosen from their smaller companies to be a part of this Enterprise production.

The Enterprise wasn't like most other dance Companies, it wasn't rooted to one spot, and dancers within it fluctuated according to where they were in the world. Jim was lucky enough to be a permanent member, and he thought, five minutes into the rehearsal, that Pike might be keeping some of these other dancers around for a while too.

The cast sat in the big rehearsal room, Pike before them flanked by the Stage manager whom everyone knew as Scotty, and the choreographer of the piece, Spock. It turned out that Spock would also be dancing in his production, but not as either of the lead roles, something which came as a surprise to most of the dancers.

"It was not logical." Was his simple response whenever he was questioned about his choice.

"Alright people listen up." Pike said, voice carrying over the chattering of the cast on stage. Immediately silence fell, and 20 faces turned towards the Director with expectant looks. "Alright, so this is going to be one of the biggest productions Enterprise has ever done. It is rare to find a choreographed piece that makes you chuck out all your pre-season plans and ideas, but this is such a one. And as such I want you all to treat it with the utmost respect." His grey green eyes paused on Jim's face for a moment as he said this, and the young man rolled his eyes slightly. "Mr Spock?" And Pike stepped aside to let the other man address the dancers before him.

The tall man moved forward and considered the dancers for a long moment before beginning. "The story is a simple one, so it will be up to you to convey the necessary emotional content. As most of you know the storyline is based around the legends of Vampires. The concept? Three different stories, of Vampires and the humans they hunt." Spock's voice was even and measured, completely unemotional, and Jim shrugged. The man might be an excellent choreographer but he could at least crack a smile now and then right?

Apparently not.

Roles were given out and the group dispersed. Jim stood and found Pike and Spock standing before him. "Whoah." He said, stumbling back a pace and giving them both one of his most charming smiles. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Spock's eyebrow rose.

"Mr Kirk, as your role is one of the most challenging in this production I believe it would be most beneficial for you to be introduced to your partner right now." The choreographer said voice still completely serene.

"Sure." Jim said, cocky smile curling up his lips, "Bring it."

Spock's eyebrow rose even higher.

"This way," Pike said smoothly, grabbing Jim's arm, rather harder than necessary Jim thought, and towed him over towards two dancers conversing in low tones. One was a lovely dark woman with thick black hair and cat like brown eyes which flicked from Spock to Pike to Kirk disinterestedly.

"Who's this?" she drawled, eyeing Jim rather like he was a beetle crawling under her ballet points.

"Name's Jim, Jim Kirk, what's yours?" Another charming smile, which she ignored. Jim grinned. He liked women with a bit of grit to them, and this woman was much lovelier than his last partner. He would have no issues getting up close and personal with this lady.

"Uhura."

"Just Uhura? No last name?"

"That is my last name."

"Huh...what's your first name then?"

Stony silence.

Oh yes, this production was going to be fun.

"Uh Jim." Pike said, coughing slightly and turning Jim's body away from Uhura, "Let me introduce you to your partner. Leonard McCoy."

No. Way.

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

Jim didn't even look at Leonard McCoy, just mumbled something, grabbed Pike's arm and marched him across the stage until they were behind one of the velvet curtains.

"Jim..." Pike's voice was reproving.

"You want me to dance with a guy? A guy!"

"Yes I do, I think it would be a good challenge for you."

"I don't dance with men Pike. Not in these intimate roles."

"Jim..."

"No. That's my final word."

* * *

"Fuck..." Jim muttered, half an hour later, seated in the small cafeteria that the building housed. Pike had let him have it, and quite rightly, really; Jim had been acting like a bigoted idiot. Now he was going to have to crawl to this McCoy fellow, and fucking apologise.

Could his day get any worse?

"Here, you look like you need this more than me." A gruff voice said softly, and a hand came into his vision, putting down a cup of coffee in front of him. His head snapped up as the man sat down opposite him.

Interesting, was Jim's first thought as his eyes ran over the other man. He had thick dark hair, slightly scruffy, large green hazel eyes, framed by dark lashes, and nice facial bone structure. Handsome, was his second thought as he catalogued the broad shoulders, muscled arms and golden brown skin. Fuck, was his third thought as his eyes got caught and held by the man's mouth. It had to be illegal to have a mouth like that on a man, surely?

"Thank you." He mumbled, curling his fingers around the coffee cup and lifting it up to his lips. Caffeine was definitely a must have, and he felt some of the tension ebb from his shoulders. "You're a lifesaver."

"Well that's nice." The man rumbled, a strong southern accent burring his words, and his eyebrow rose as his mouth curled into a half smirk, half smile.

"I'm Jim, Jim Kirk." He introduced himself, offering his hand across the table. Amusement gleamed in the green hazel eyes considering him.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy." He drawled.

No. Way.

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

Leonard McCoy actually turned out to be a good enough sort of guy, which made Jim feel even worse about what a jackass he had been. The good thing was though, that McCoy might be a nice guy, but he had a snarly irascible edge to him that Jim guessed would drive most people away.

"So...Leonard."

"Don't call me that."

"What Leonard?"

"Yes Leonard, keep up man."

"Why?"

"Only my mother and my ex wife call me Leonard."

"What about Leo?"

"No."

"Len?"

"No."

"Lenny?"

"No."

"Nard?"

"Nard?"

"What? Okay not Nard. Um Lulu?"

"Dammit Jim!"

Jim just grinned and drank his coffee. Maybe dancing with this man wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

It was amazing how easily they got along after that first day. Coming into rehearsals for the rest of the week, Jim made sure he got a place at the warm ups beside Leonard. It was much more fun to stretch with someone to talk to.

"So tell me about this ex-wife of yours." Was the conversation starter on Friday.

"What do you want to know?" Leonard was wary, with good reason, Jim supposed ruefully.

"What happened?"

"We got married, she got bored, she slept with her Italian language tutor, and we divorced."

"Ergh, messy."

"Yeah. She managed to take the whole damn state in the divorce. Came to the company with only my bones, an' they took me in."

Pike entered the room with Spock and Jim nudged Leonard.

"C'mon, better get you and your bones up."

After that the name just kind of stuck.

* * *

The climax of the piece was a duet with Jim and Bones, a piece that even Jim has to admit is incredibly beautiful. Up until this point in the ballet story Leonard's Vampire has only ever watched Jim's mortal human, keeping him safe from harm. In the climax the Vampire submits to his base urges and bites the human, but does not drain him. Instead he feeds the human his own vampire blood, converting the human to his kind.

It is an incredibly passionate dance, all longing and need and want. And Jim felt his breath come a little shorter as he watched Spock and his assistant show them the steps. Of course with Spock it all looked very clinical, but he can see what the man wants from it.

And Jim found he couldn't wait to see Bones as the brooding vampire.

He and Bones were encouraged to attend the other practices, even when they weren't needed, and although Jim missed the first few, a token defiance, Bones had witnessed all of them.

And Jim couldn't let anyone make him look bad. Especially Bones.

So he turned up as well and sat next to his dark haired dance partner and watched.

It was a beautiful ballet and he knew exactly why Pike had decided to throw out the pre-season plan of swan lake to put on this obscure but intensely passionate piece.

Uhura played an exquisite vampire, all legs and flowing limbs, manipulating the mortal she coveted, taking him from his high place as a swashbuckling soldier down to the galley of his own ship. Only then did she emerge from the shadows to drain him of blood. Sulu, the Asian man who played the dashing Lieutenant was a fine dancer, and used his fencing skills to good use. Prior fencing experience, Bones had informed Jim quietly, At the Academy of Performing Arts.

Spock danced with a beautiful blonde girl named Christine, and also with a delicate young man with an extremely strong Russian accent. Marlena, who was a dancer that Jim had worked with before, and had enjoyed performing beside, played the scorned woman, as Spock's vampire struggled against his love for his beautiful immortal lover played by Christine, and the mortal boy who had so enchanted him. Marlena whispered dark thoughts into Christine's head and when Spock rejected both her and Pavel she took revenge by turning Pavel, and then leaving him to fend for himself. In the end though Marlena took Pavel under her wing, stealing him away into the shadows as Spock and Christine danced separately from each other, alone.

And then there was him and Bones.

* * *

After separate rehearsals both Jim and Bones knew their respective steps and were ready to put it into practice.

They had a small audience, Pike and Spock, along with Scotty the stage director, making notes for props, and the other dancers.

Jim almost felt nervous, seeing all those expectant faces. Almost.

But he knew Bones was nervous, simply because his friend was frowning more than usual as he warmed up and stretched those long, strong arms and legs.

"Start at the beginning." Spock commanded, dark eyes following Bones as he moved over to the back of the stage and then to Jim who took his first position.

All three of the stories intertwined, a part of one here, another segment there. And for Jim and Bones, their part only fanned the tension between them. For the first four segments of dance they circled one another, close but not touching, the only contact between them the fanning of Bones breath over Jim's neck.

Even to the dancers the torture of the build-up was exquisite and the watchers were practically squirming in their seats by the time it came for the final section.

The feeling of Bones lips on his neck, strong arms lifting him, spinning him around, dancing not only around him but with him, Jim lost himself to the dance, wanting, needing Bones to be there, to come within his reach.

By the time it was over Jim was panting and Bones looked dishevelled and his lips were parted.

There was silence.

Then...

Pavel sighed with pleasure.

It broke the spell and everyone started chatting excitedly, especially Scotty who was rattling off instructions to his seconds, Keenser and Mira, who were noting it all down with gleeful expressions on their faces. Spock and Pike had their heads together, plotting something no doubt, and Uhura was fanning herself while Sulu and Christine looked a little dazed. Marlena just grinned, leaning against the wall beside Pavel who had a dreamy little smile on his face.

Jim looked at Bones and saw his own burning want, reflected in those dark eyes.

* * *

Jim knew Bones would be over that night.

It happened once or twice a week usually, just to hang out, eating strange combinations of food, playing games or watching movies. It was nice, normal friend stuff.

But tonight Jim knew it would be different.

Today they had danced that bloody dance over and over again, until he wanted to scream, or throw Bones down on the studio floor and ravage him in front of everyone. He knew Bones felt the same, he could feel it in the hands that had gripped him when they danced, could sense it in the taut body that he wrapped around as they moved through the steps given to them.

The doorbell rang.

Jim got to his feet and moved to his flat door, taking a deep breath before opening it. He had a second to see Bones standing there and then his back was hitting the wall, Bones mouth on his, Bones teeth nipping at his lips, Bones hands on his body, Bones lifting him, Bones nails digging into his skin, Bones, Bones, Bones...

It was wild, animalistic like their dance, hair yanking, clothes ripping, hitting every wall between the door and the bedroom and then not even making it to the bed as they fell on the rug and writhed desperately against one another.

Jim made obscene noises he had never heard himself make before, heard Bones grunt and growl and oh god yes! He was so close and his voice was breaking with the overwhelming pleasure and NEED and OH!

Afterwards they lay in a sticky, sweaty pile on the rug, tangled so close that they had no idea who was who and which arm was which, and Jim knew that if he stood he would feel lightheaded.

"Good god." Bones breathed against his neck.

Jim wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Pike asked Jim leaning back in his chair as he watched Spock and Pavel dance together, the two flowing around each other with surprisingly sensuous grace. "A few good dancers here for the company?"

Jim glanced at his mentor, pulling a face at the smug expression on the older man's face. "Yeah alright it turned out to be a decent ballet, shut up. And yes there are a lot of good dancers here. I told you last season to recruit Marlena, and her and Pavel are a killer combination."

Pike nodded, watching the dark haired woman as she twirled out of the shadowed area of the stage, her and Pavel coming together and not looking away from each other's eyes as they danced. "And what of McCoy...?" He looked over at Jim out of the corner of his eyes, "Should we recruit him to the company?"

Jim shrugged, faking a nonchalance he didn't feel, "I don't really care. He's a good dancer but so are many others."

Pike shook his head at his young protégé and caught sight of McCoy standing nearby, his dark eyes fixed on Jim and an expression of gutted hurt on his face. "Your pride will be your downfall Jim. Just remember that."

Jim didn't have anything to say in reply.

* * *

Bones didn't come over that night. Or the next.

They kept dancing together, but not the final section and he could feel the dark haired man withdrawing from him, felt the lack of Bones emotion in the steps. And it hurt. He knew Spock was concerned, not about Bones of course, but about his ballet, and he knew Pike watched them closely as well.

So he cornered Bones after rehearsal, four days after Bones began to pull away.

"What's the matter with you?" He hissed at his friend, holding him in place with a hand on his chest, "You're not acting like you."

"None of your damn business Kirk." He tried to shove by but Jim pushed him back.

"It is!" Jim insisted, his voice a furious whisper, "We're partners. We're friends..."

"Are we? Are we really Jim?" Bones laughed a cold, bitterly unhappy chuckle that didn't sound like him at all, "I thought I was just a good dancer. Like many others."

Jim's eyes widened, suddenly realising.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh. You got caught out Kirk. Now get out of my way." He shoved past and ignored Jim's hand clutching at his shirt.

"Bones..."

But Bones kept going, leaving Jim standing there, feeling as though he had been sucker punched.

* * *

Performance day came around and Bones still wasn't talking to him. Despite his love for the ballet, and the dance with him and Bones, Jim found his feet dragging as he walked through to the Stage Door. Might as well just be dancing the nutcracker if he had lost that incredible fire with Bones. Might as well be dancing hip hop if Bones hated him.

Make up and costuming went smoothly, mostly due to the fact he wasn't wearing tights this time around. For this performance he wore slightly loose combat pants and a t-shirt, looking like the normal mortal he was. Then he was hurried out, brushing past Bones as he was ushered in to begin his transformation into the Vampire. Their eyes met, and then Bones looked away, making Jim's stomach clench.

He had to make this right. He had to.

Jim located Pike by the side of the stage and gripped his shoulder.

"I lied, when I said I didn't care if McCoy was part of the company, I lied. I like dancing with him, love dancing with him. He's an excellent dancer and he's snarky enough to fit in."

Pike smiled at his young protégé.

"Thank you for telling me Jim. I'll offer him a place."

* * *

The ballet began, opening with Jim dancing alone, dancing through normal suburban life, and then Bones joined him on stage, mirroring him, their eyes meeting and then Bones looking away, the Vampire trying to keep the mortal unaware of being observed. They did not touch, did not even come close but Jim was aware of every move Bones made, every puff of breath until they came off stage and Bones disappeared.

Jim stayed where he was, watching Spock twirling with Christine, soft and beautiful, before his eyes caught sight of Pavel, who moved by, innocently distracting the vampire from his immortal bride.

The production went off without a hitch, the stories of Uhura and Sulu and then Marlena, Pavel, Christine and Spock finishing with warm applause before Bones caught Jim's arm.

"Pike said you asked him to put me in the company," the man hissed in his ear, watching the others twirling off stage, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I like you." Jim muttered back, stepping out onto the stage, "Because you're mine,"

He heard Bones muttering as they took their places, Jim standing before Bones, but facing the audience with the other man behind him.

And the music began.

It was like the first time, feeling everything heightened, Bones lips on his neck and then the embrace as the Vampire claimed his mate. He felt Bones falling into the dance with him, both of them becoming their characters, dancing through the desperate love and need, the hunger of the turned mortal, clinging to his vampire sire, as he sucked hungrily at his blood. The fierce tenderness of the Vampire, his protectiveness, his desire.

And then when he was weakened by bloodloss and kneeling before the Vampire he had turned, acknowledging the other could slay him now, the turned Vampire pounced, but not to kill. Desire...love...Jim's head and body was saturated with it as he and Bones danced.

He was swept up into Bones arms and then he fell limp, the turned Vampire succumbing to the trauma's of the day, trusting the other to keep him safe.

And the music ended, Jim laying limp in Bones arms, knowing that Bones eyes were on his face, watching him with that fierce tenderness.

There was silence and for a moment Jim feared that the audience would hate it, and then...

Thunderous applause and Bones was letting him down.

He could barely hear anything as the others ran onstage, but his eyes were on Bones, and Bones were on his.

And then when they stepped forward to take their bow, Jim kissed him instead, hearing the cheering of the crowd get even louder as Bones kissed him back.

* * *

Pike looked over at Spock and nudged him softly.

"Got any ideas for how we will top this next season?"

"A few." The other man said, applauding politely as Jim and Leonard stepped back, gazing enraptured at one another. "Indeed it should be quite fascinating."


End file.
